Needs a Good Title
by Hiei-Jaganshi28
Summary: Well its about a demon group of four females and that are very trouble making. Its up to the spirit detectives to close the case. But what happens when members of the group fall in love with some of these demons? HOC KOC
1. Default Chapter

Love can overcome even the darkest of hearts . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mysterious demons that you will all find out about in future chapters. They belong to my friends. Also, I don't own Yu  
Yu Hakusho.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a fateful night when the young warriors' destinies unfolded. They were all demons of a high class. They had a wild nature and always loved  
the hunts for their victims. They were experienced fighters and were proficient in the art of using their spirit energy. They were hunters. More of assassins actually and killed others for fun. No one ever knew of their missions because any who saw never survived. They were a group of warriors who would soon live their destinies and to face the reason why they were  
brought to the world . . . This is how their story began . . .  
  
The young demons ran through the dark woods and were looking for their  
latest victim. They were assigned a demon known throughout Makai. The thrill of finally being given a harder assignment made them want to kill this demon more. The thing that they never could figure out was why they were always told to kill these demons and humans without even being given a reason to. But either way they would do their job. The fun of it all was  
what made them want to do it all their life. The continued to run until  
they found a barrier.  
  
"This must be the place . . . a barrier . . . but who would have thought  
that it would have such an immense amount of energy . . . "  
  
The barrier was protected with cursed charms and with a vast amount of energy. They were about to destroy the barrier until one of them heard a  
faint noise coming from behind the trees that populated the forest.  
  
"Who's there? I don't think spying on us would be a good idea!"  
  
The four beings walked toward them and in an instant began a bloody fight. They obviously had the advantage. They attacked the demons that had tried to interpose with their mission. But as they hurriedly thought of a plan to escape the demons as to conserve their energy, they had called for back up  
and know the tables were turned . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok that's it for the prologue . . . I hope you all like it cause it's been a while since I've written a fan fiction . . . in the next chapter you'll find out how the demons settle their little war and how they were surprised by our favorite spirit detectives . . . so keep reading if you are interested . . . and I will put an extra chapter describing the group of demons soon enough. I will work on this fan fiction a lot so I might update quickly so if you liked it be on the look out and if you don't know what some of the words mean then get a dictionary...I mean you don't have to but if you want to understand it I mean its better to look the word up right?? Oh whatever I'm sick of sounding so sophisticated so whatever you decide to do is up to you. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Enter Spirit Detectives *In Spirit World*  
  
(Yusuke)"Hey Koenma! What's the big idea of giving us a mission at this time of the year!? I mean we just started vacation! There is no way in hell that could make me wanna do this mission!" (Koenma)"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Yusuke but this is urgent. A group of demons has gotten to the barrier which protects the house of a highly competent psychic at making remedies for any sickness. They think they're going to kill a demon when they're actually going to kill a human. After that they'll get more and more victims. Yusuke it's really not an optional mission." (Yusuke)"Damn you Koenma! You always have to say that! How comes I never get to choose whether I want to do the mission or not!?" (Koenma)"Well you finally asked a stupid question today. So I will reward you with a stupid answer. . . because I said so that's why!" (Yusuke)"Stupid toddler. . ." (Kuwabara)"Hey Urameshie!" (Yusuke)"Oh joy the idiot has come to ruin my day. . ." (Kurama)"Hello Yusuke." (Yusuke)"Hey there Kurama.. Well the only person who's not here is Hi-" (Hiei 3)"Im right here you fool." (Yusuke)"Huh? Hiei!?You mean you were there the whole time!?" (Hiei 3)"HN. . ." (Yusuke)"Well whatever Hiei, come on guys let's go"  
  
As the spirit detectives exited spirit world, the battle between the demons ensued. The demons were starting to get irritated by the weaklings who wanted to interpose. They were getting ready to attack when a group of four young males came into the scene. They obliterated the demons one by one. Once they finished they went to face the group of demons that remained.  
  
(Yusuke)"Hey I think you've gone far enough!" (Demon)"HN. . .who are you to meddle with the business of demons you human filth!" (Kurama)" Well it seems you're not the only one with a bad temper Hiei." (Hiei 3)"HN. . .you better shut that mouth of yours before I rip out your voice box." (Kurama)"Heh heh. . .*sweat drop*" (Kuwabara)"Well whatever I'm gonna kick some demon ass!" (Hiei 3) You'll probably end up getting killed yourself. . . (Kuwabara) What's that shrimp?!?! Why don't you say it in my face!? (Hiei 3) Hn. . .I would. . .but unfortunately I find you to be a waste of my time. . . (Yusuke) Cut it out already you two!! (Hiei3)HN. . . ~Conversation between the demon group~ (Demon1) Come on girls its useless staying here. (Demon3) Yeah and we have work to do!! (Demon4) Oh shut up! We're here talking like idiots! It makes us look just as stupid as the spirit detectives! So let's go! (Demon2)She has a point. . .well there is no use sticking around here. . .let's go before they get a chance at attacking us! And as the arguing proceded the four demons departed and made their escape while the four spirit detectives were distracted. And as the rustling of leaves were heard, Yusuke realized they had lost their target. (Kuwabara) Hey I Would if shrimpy he- (Yusuke) Damn it Kuwabara all your shouting and arguing distracted us!! Now those demons ran away!! Let's all thank Cabaret for being the biggest as hole out of all of us!! (Kuwabara) Thank Yo- Hey that's not nice!! (Whole Gang except Hiei3)*laughing* (Yusuke) Well you're the only idiot who'd actually fall for that!! Well anyway let's go it's not like there's anything else we could do here. . .  
  
The spirit detectives disembark knowing now that their journey would be a long one. . . But as soon as they went walking off Hie and Kurama stayed behind. (Kurama) You feel it too don't you Hie? (Hiei3)HN. . .they haven't gone anywhere they only hid and concealed their energy to try to fool us. . . (Kurama) You four can come out now. . .there is no use in hiding any longer. Suddenly two demons appear in front of Hie and Kurama. One had her hair up in a pony tail. Her bangs silver as well as the bottom portion of her hair. The rest of her hair was black. She wore black pants and a black shirt. She also had a katana tied around her waist. The other had a black dress-like outfit. She had white hair with blue tips. ~AN: the one with the black and silver hair will be demon1 and the one with white and blue hair will be demon2~ (Demon1) Well at least we gotta give em credit for knowing we were there the whole time. . . (Demon2) I guess so but they were wrong in the fact that we're the only ones who stayed behind. . . too bad the rest of our group had to return to the boss. . .we could have had lots of fun.*grinning evilly* (Hiei3) Well then if you wanted to feel pain why didn't you just say so? I could have killed you by now. (Kurama) Hie don't tempt them we don't know how strong they truly are. . . (Hiei3)HN. . .I don't really know nor do I care. . .if they want to fight then I will be more then glad to accept their challenge! (Demon2) If you wanted to play why didn't you say so in the first place? (Demon1) Now I guess we'll have to kill two very attractive demons! All four demons draw out their weapons and the second fight ensues. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okie Pokie people that's it for chapter one. I will update the ficcy once I ask m what the weapon of choice of their characters are. . .and if you already guess who the demons are then SHHHHHHH!! Dun tell anybody okie? Well then Im outtie once more so R&R please!! If I dun get at least 3 reviews Im not continuing cause it's not fair that I post this for you all to read and then you don't review so PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW!! TY AND BYE! 


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Hey people! Look I know my chapters are short but hey I'm only human . . . oh wait no I'm not! Okay anyway this chapter is going to be kind of long since I tried to describe the battle as much as I could. So, now that I have written what I thought you should know . . .I will be leaving. I hope you all are enjoying the story even though the chapters are short . . .but don't blame me for the short chapters! Blame school and parents who are always in the way! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
All the demons were just about ready to rip each other's heads off. Each drew their own weapon of choice and glared at their opponent. Just as the first drop of the upcoming rain hit the ground, they each dashed towards each other. Hiei with Katana in hand went straight for the demon that also had a Katana of her own. Kurama on the other hand drew his red rose and used his spirit energy to produce his renowned rose whip.  
  
(Kurama) We don't have to fight! We can always come to an agreement.  
  
(Demon2) Yeah we could . . . but I don't think I would like that!! *Unsheathes two swords* Now let the game begin!! *Goes straight towards Kurama*  
  
(Hiei) Kurama! We're not here to show mercy but to kill them!  
  
(Kurama) Hiei watch out! *Just as the demon was about to attack Hiei with her sword, he dodged and appeared behind her*  
  
(Hiei) At least you could try to hit me. You're no challenge at all!  
  
~MEANWHILE THE BATTLE BETWEEN KURAMA AND DEMON2~  
  
Kurama was dodging every single time the demon was trying to wound him with her swords. Until Kurama miscalculated her next move and fell to the ground from the attack she had performed.  
  
(Demon) I think you misjudged me foxy. I think you should concentrate a bit more . . . then again it's not like I'll let you get away alive now that you've gotten yourself into this mess.  
  
She kicked him in the same area he had a gash in. His yells of pain could be heard from miles away. But she covered his mouth by placing a cloth on it and wrapping the rose whip over it. Muffled noises could be heard and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
(Demon) You know you sound hilarious! I should do this to victims more often! Torture them then kill them! I guess you proved yourself to be useful after all! *Giggles* But I guess I you could be useful in other ways as well . . .  
  
She started to remove the cloth and the rose whip from his mouth and handed him the whip. She then went to attacking him again. All Kurama could do was hope for the best and to make sure he could survive.  
  
(Kurama Thinking) She's not a strong opponent at first, but I believe the pleasure of seeing someone helpless is what makes her want to kill her victim more. In any case I have to make sure I get out of this forest alive and warn Yusuke. If they're this strong, imagine their other allies . . .  
  
(Demon Thinking) He's too deep in thought! This is my chance to deliver the final blow!  
  
Just as the demon went to deliver her so called "Final Blow", Kurama snapped back to reality and blocked the attack. Afterward he used his Rose Whip Lash technique. The demon was severely wounded.  
  
(Demon) You bastard! How . . . could you . . . have so much . . . energy?  
  
Just as the demon finished what she had said she fell to the ground unconscious. Kurama walked over and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her feeling sympathy towards her. After all, she was hired to kill others who were innocent or at least he thought was innocent. He started towards a tree stump and placed her there. He carefully started to heal her wounds. She had deep gashes on her stomach but nothing that he couldn't heal. He was only glad that he hadn't killed the demon that was before him.  
  
(Kurama) She looks so beautiful . . . I can't believe that I hadn't realized that until now. She's our opponent. I can't fall for her. I can not let the others fail to close this case because of my hearts' desires.  
  
As soon as Kurama finished healing the wounds he left the demon on the stump with parts of his clothing to protect her wounds from becoming infected. As he went to leave the demon slowly awoke and realized what he had done for her.  
  
(Demon) Why did you heal me?  
  
(Kurama) I don't know. I guess I couldn't leave knowing that I had left you wounded. Please don't be foolish and fight any time soon. Your wounds need to heal a bit more so that you could have made a complete recovery.  
  
(Demon) I know I might sound dumb saying this . . .but thank you for your help.  
  
(Kurama) *laughs* Here I was thinking you all were ruthless demons who killed others for fun. Who would have imagined that I would hear you actually thanking me? (Demon) Don't get me wrong! We kill because . . .  
  
(Kurama) Because? Why do you kill?  
  
(Demon) I have spoken too much . . . I must go . . . but thanks again foxy for the healing. Bye!  
  
(Kurama) Wait!  
  
The demon left Kurama standing in the clearing of the forest dumbfounded by the conversation they recently had. Little did he know that she had once again concealed her energy and was spying him from atop of a tree. She had remembered Hiei calling him Kurama.  
  
(Demon) Kurama . . . you may have human qualities. But you still put up a great fight. As much as I hate to admit this . . . I think I have fallen for you just as you have fallen for me. But our lives are lead differently and we will never have the chance to tell each other how we feel . . . I guess we just weren't destined to be together. But mark my words we will meet again!  
  
(Author: and with that I can finally say that part is over. Now for Hiei and the other demon . . . but you will want to read! You wanna know what happens to Hiei right? Well then stop reading this and read the story!)  
  
~Hiei vs. Demon~  
  
Hiei and the other demon had disappeared to another part of the forest and began a fight of their own. He was furious.  
  
(Hiei Thinking) This girl is trying my patience! I've had enough!  
  
(Demon) Come on! At least attack! If you say I'm no challenge than you should try to kill me so that you could go find yourself a "challenge"!  
  
(Hiei) You're right. I should kill you!  
  
(Demon) AH! I mean you wouldn't want to kill me! I swear I haven't killed anyone I promise!  
  
(Hiei) Whether or not you've killed someone or not I really don't want to know nor do I care.  
  
(Demon) Well if it isn't an arrogant little guy! Fine get ready! *She dashed towards him to attack but he was too quick and easily dodged every attempt she made to wound him*  
  
(Demon Thinking) Damn! He's too fast! I'll never win this way! (Hiei Thinking) Hn . . . she's no challenge at all. I don't have to put up with this.  
  
Hiei stopped fighting and went to leave. But the dumbfounded demon quickly regained her composure.  
  
(Demon) Hey! Where do you think you're going!?  
  
(Hiei) You're not even amusing me. I suggest you leave you weak fool.  
  
(Demon Thinking) Weak? Fool? That's it! I've had it with his arrogance!  
  
She quickly gathered her spirit energy and appeared before Hiei and punched him right in the face. He was taken aback by her sudden rise of spirit energy. He quickly changed his mind about her being weak.  
  
(Hiei) I'll admit you surprised me. But now that I know you're true potential, I won't be letting my guard down!  
  
Hiei quickly unsheathe his sword once more and attacked the demon girl who tried to interpose in HIS attempt to leave and spare her. Now he was certain of killing the demon before him.  
  
(Hiei) Now you die! *Hiei tightened the grip on his Katana and slashed the demon causing a big gash on her side* Hn. Let's see you fight now!  
  
(Demon Thinking) Damn him! He's still faster than I am even with all the energy I have left to use. I can't give up though. I've come too far! I can't let my friends down!  
  
The demon slowly stood up but collapsed and she grabbed her side. She knew the wound was pretty deep. But she used a lot of her energy and attacked Hiei. She didn't plan on giving up so she gave it her all. And luckily she managed to hit Hiei. He fell to the ground. He was holding his left arm.  
  
(Demon) Who were you calling a weak fool again?  
  
(Hiei) Hn. I was calling you a weak fool. You got one wound on your side and you use all your spirit energy just to attack me.  
  
(Demon Thinking) He's right I did use a lot of spirit energy but not all of it. I still have some left to get me around.  
  
(Demon) Well then we're both injured and unarmed . . . huh?  
  
(Hiei) You were saying?  
  
Hiei had the tip of his weapon pointing at the girls' throat. He was about to plunge forward and kill her. But something told him not to. That she would be needed alive. Also he knew he wasn't told to kill her. He tried to prevent himself from killing her. He went to step forward but tripped on a rock. He landed on top of the girl. Both demons were blushing furiously. Until the girl realized where his hand had landed.  
  
(Demon) You hentai! Get away from me! *She threw a rock at him causing him to back away*  
  
(Hiei) You little wench! I tripped its not like I put my hand there!  
  
(Demon) Yeah right! Like I should believe you?!  
  
(Hiei Thinking) I have never been this humiliated in my life! I can't stay here. Stupid girl. She had to be there when I tripped!  
  
Just as the demon was going to insult Hiei she saw that he had left. She was furious but at the same time confused. She had never been in a situation as the one she was in moments ago. She stood up and departed to where her friends where awaiting her arrival. But as she and Hiei had left both had one thing on their mind and that was each other.  
  
WOW I wrote a lot for chapter two. At least to me I did. I hope I was descriptive enough. Well anyway I think its pretty good. Oh yeah and I HAD to make Hiei fall and land on her! I just kept playing it over and over in my head! Just try imagining his face! Well anyway chapter three will be posted tomorrow. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Well I'm out. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Kurama and Hiei were now with the rest of the group. They were talking about how they were both agile and had a high level of spiritual energy. Kurama discussed how the demon had attacked him and injured him. Also how he used his spiritual energy and Rose Whip to perform the Rose Whip Lash. Hiei on the other hand only explained the fight. How she wasn't fighting to the best of her abilities. He also conversed of how she had a used a tremendous amount of spiritual energy and wounded him. He kept talking about his match. But the only thing he left out was when he tripped and landed on the demon girl.  
  
(Kurama) But I have to admit. She was a strong opponent. They have a great amount of spiritual energy. And if that amount only equaled to two of the demons than the others may be stronger.  
  
(Koenma) *Pops out of nowhere* Of course they are strong. After all they are demons. Besides, since they kill at night, they are more suited to the darkness. So basically they can unleash their true potential when its dark or night.  
  
(Yusuke) Well if what you true, then they could have easily killed Hiei and Kurama right? I mean, they were concealing their energy the whole time we were arguing . . .  
  
(Botan) Yusuke is right. If they're that strong why didn't they kill Hiei nor Kurama?  
  
(Koenma) Well we don't have enough information as to state whether or not they were holding back for a certain reason.  
  
(Kuwabara) Maybe they didn't even fight at all! Maybe they did something else! *Laughing*  
  
Hiei was blushing a faint shade of pink. He remembered when he trip and fell on the demon girl. Also how his hand had landed somewhere he would have never imagined. Of course Kurama saw him blush. But for what reason he did not know. Hiei quickly saw Kurama looking at him and glared at the demon. Kurama hurriedly glanced towards the rest of the group only to see Kuwabara be humiliated by his older sister Shizuru.  
  
(Shizuru) Shut up baby brother! *hits Kuwabara and starts beating him up while saying things to him*  
  
(Everyone except Hiei) *sweat drop*  
  
(Keiko) Well she sure knows how to shut him up . . . *sweat drop*  
  
(Botan) Heh heh . . . *sweat drop*  
  
(Yusuke) Anyway . . . whatever happened that night it still was only two against two. If those two were strong imagine the other two demons . . .  
  
(Kurama) I do not think I could even begin to imagine ho-  
  
The opening of the main door to Kuwabara's house interrupted Kurama. There stood Yukina and Genkai. Kuwabara rushed to Yukina when he caught a glimpse of her. Everyone greeted them. It had been a while since Yukina returned. Ever since the after the Dark Tournament she had stayed with Genkai. Hiei was furious at the mindless idiot human who dared to touch his sister. But he knew there was nothing he could do for he could never tell Yukina or let her know of the truth. He always believed that she would hate him for the things he did in his past. He adverted his gaze towards his twin sister and was disgusted by the sight before him. Kuwabara was holding Yukina's hands in his own and was blushing furiously.  
  
(Yukina) Um . . . Kazuma are you alright? You're temperature is rising rapidly . . .  
  
(Kuwabara) I'm alright . . . you can call it the power of love! *laughs* (Yukina Thinking) He's so hard to understand sometimes. *giggles*  
  
Then both Yukina and Kuwabara were laughing out loud.  
  
(Kuwabara) Hey Yukina since it's been such a long time I was wondering if-  
  
(Shizuru) Leave her alone! And I thought I told you to shut up! *Beats Kuwabara up again . . .*  
  
(Yukina) Why did she tell him to shut up earlier?  
  
(Botan) Oh don't worry dear! It was nothing at all . . . *Sweat drop*  
  
(Yukina) Oh okay . . . *smiles sweetly*  
  
(Yusuke and Koenma) *laughing* Look at Kuwabara! He can't even stop his sister from beating him up!  
  
(Kurama) Well that was amusing in a way . . . *Sweat drop*  
  
(Hiei) Hn. This is a waste of my time. *Leaves*  
  
(Keiko) Hey Yusuke! You said you would take me to the movies!  
  
(Yusuke) Oh yeah I forgot! *Nervously*  
  
(Keiko) What do you mean you "forgot"!? *chases Yusuke* Yusuke you jerk!  
  
(Yusuke) I'm sorry Keiko I didn't know we would take so long here. Heh heh . . . If you want we could go now . . . *Sweat drop*  
  
(Keiko) Fine I'll let it go this time. But next time I swear I'll hurt you!  
  
(Yusuke) Okay, okay. Let's go Keiko. See you all later! *leaves with Keiko*  
  
(Koenma) I believe we should be leaving as well Botan. We have paper work to do back at spirit world. *Disappears*  
  
(Botan) Yes lord Koenma. *Summons her oar and departs for spirit world*  
  
(Genkai) Well we should get going as well Yukina. *turns to leave*  
  
(Kurama) Genkai wait. The whole time you were here you never said a word.  
  
(Genkai) Well probably because you yourself must find out along with Yusuke and the others what the hell is going on.  
  
(Yukina) I'm ready Genkai.  
  
(Genkai) Then let us go. We have nothing more to do here.  
  
Yukina and Genkai left while Shizuru and Kuwabara started picking up the mess that had occurred while the detectives were there. Kurama volunteered to help them pick up any cups or plates that were lying around and washed them. He was used to doing chores since he would do extra chores when his mother was ill. Once finish, Shizuru and Kuwabara thanked him. He left the household with one final goodbye from his comrade. Kurama was now walking along the streets of his neighborhood. He was thinking of the demon he had fought with the previous night. He kept walking until he came upon a restaurant. He decided to enter for a bite to eat. ~MEANWHILE~ Hiei was in the clearing of the forest where he had fought with the demon girl. Also the same demon who he had stumbled upon when he tripped. He was confused. He was experiencing many feelings he had never experienced before. He was disappointed though for letting human emotions crawl into his heart. Hiei was sitting on a branch upon a tree. He was wondering how the demon had gathered up so much spiritual energy in such little time. He knew she was a worthy adversary.  
  
(Hiei) Feelings and emotions are a crutch for the weak . . . But I will wait. The next time we meet it will be a fight to the death!  
  
And with that he began to train in the clearing. He worked on his physical attacks first. He would punch and kick at the air or would occasionally hit a tree or boulder. He then worked on his telepathy. He concentrated on the powers of his Jagan. Afterward he unsheathe his Katana and started to slash the air several times. He continued this for hours. Once he had finished what he considered training was, he collapsed to the ground. Sweat covering his body. All he was wearing after his training were his pants, and shoes. (Authors note: and anything else he would wear like his undergarments). He was exhausted. He settled himself on a tree branch and let sleep come over him. He was recuperating his spiritual energy until he found himself experiencing a nightmare. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He awoke shortly after and decided to go inform Kurama of his nightmare.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry for bothering you all again but about the nightmare you will find later on in the story! I just want to get you guys and girls curious about what it is. That way you may or may not continue reading. Anyway I'll shut up now so go on! Read!)  
  
~WHILE HIEI WAS TRAINING~ Kurama was ordering some food. Once the waitress had gone to get his order, a girl approached him. He looked up to see a young girl. She was beautiful to him. She had dark hair excluding her light colored bangs. She had dark eyes and dressed casually. He couldn't stop staring at the girl before him. She was giggling at the way he looked at her. But since he was too baffled by her beauty, he didn't hear her giggles. He then realized he had been staring at her the whole time when she greeted him. To him she had a wonderful voice and he thought it was really nice.  
  
(Girl) Hi!  
  
(Kurama) H-hello. *blushing*  
  
(Girl Thinking) Wow my disguise actually worked! He really likes it! I think I'll invite myself to this lunch.  
  
(Girl) Um . . . do you mind me having lunch with you?  
  
(Kurama) N-no not at all. *still stuttering*  
  
(Girl) *Sits down across from Kurama giggling*  
  
(Kurama) What's so funny if I may know?  
  
(Girl) Oh nothing. Just they way you've been stuttering this whole time is funny.  
  
(Kurama) *blushing and smiling nervously*  
  
(Waitress) Here's your food cutie. *winks at Kurama*  
  
When the waitress saw the evil glare the girl gave her she hurriedly left. Kurama and the girl were having a conversation of each other. Kurama had also given her some food seeing that she was hungry by the way she would always look at his food. Once they had finished, they had left and started walking in the empty streets. Eventually they had come across the park. The girl ran and got on the swing. Kurama came and started pushing her softly. They were now talking about anything that came to mind. After a while Kurama also sat on a swing but only because he was tired of pushing. The girl realized it was late and got up to go home.  
  
(Girl) Well I guess we could have considered today a date huh? *laughing*  
  
(Kurama) I guess so . . . *also laughing*  
  
(Girl) Well I got to go. Bye! See you tomorrow! *she left running*  
  
(Kurama) Wait! I never even got your name . . .  
  
Kurama sighed as he saw the girl leave. He knew they would see again but he felt bad because he never go her name. He then turned around and headed home.  
  
How was that for chapter three? Lame huh? Well I try! Anyway I said I would update and you see I kept my word! I already have chapter four half way done so if you are enjoying this story so far, expect it soon okay? Well I got to go! Bye!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Hiei was in Kurama's house. He was utterly bored and was sick of Kurama's human mother asking so many unintelligent questions. He felt like killing the annoying human. He wanted to use his katana and slit her throat open. But he had to refrain himself from doing so. He knew if he killed this woman, Kurama would never forgive him. But either way he was bored as hell there. Kurama wasn't home so he couldn't talk to him. After five minutes the human mother once again came into the living room. He knew she was about to begin another boring conversation.  
  
(Kurama's Mother) So, you must be one of Suichi's friends . . .  
  
(Hiei) You have already known that for quite a while know.  
  
(Kurama's Mother) I know. But it's just that I keep forgetting your name.  
  
(Hiei Thinking) How ignorant can this woman be!?  
  
(Kurama's Mother) Are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought . . .  
  
(Hiei Thinking) Take that! Let's hear you say crap now!  
  
Hiei was imaging himself strangling the woman and torturing her. He was sick of her kindness. He just wanted to leave so he got up and left without a word. He was walking in the streets of Kurama's neighborhood. He was thoughtful. He needed to find out more about that demon girl. Especially because of that weird dream he had.  
  
~Hiei's Dream~ Hiei stood in a cold and barren place. He was alone. Or so he thought he was alone. He was fighting. But he couldn't see clearly with all the smog that was in the area. He then caught a glimpse of the two that were fighting. It was him . . . but he didn't recognize the other fighter.  
  
(Hiei) Who the hell could that be . . .?  
  
Then he knew who it was. It was that demon he had fought the other day in the clearing. She was much younger as was he. But why he didn't know. He just unsheathed her katana and headed straight toward the little demon girl. He had a lot of spiritual energy emitting from his small body. But the girl who appeared to be that demon he fought with a while ago wouldn't attack. She just let him hit her. He continued to mutilate her. But she just stood there. Then he heard them talk.  
  
(Child Hiei) Why won't you fight back!?  
  
(Demon Girl) I can't. I won't attack a friend . . .  
  
(Child Hiei) A friend? Well look who's getting all soft! Friends are a crutch for the weak! It will always be like that!  
  
(Demon Girl) But it doesn't have to be that way . . . *a tear slid down her cheek*  
  
(Child Hiei) Look at you. You're weak. You even cry before your opponent!  
  
(Demon Girl) But you're not my opponent!  
  
(Child Hiei) Save it! I don't need to hear from weaklings like you!  
  
(Demon Girl) Hiei wait! Don't leave . . . me here alone.  
  
(Child Hiei) * he stopped walking* You're just as weak as the other demons. If you ever wished to be anything then you had better start training. Next time we meet. We will fight . . . Katgi. *Leaves*  
  
(Katgi) Hiei!  
  
~Back to Hiei~ Hiei kept playing that dream in his mind over and over. But He never really understood why he would dream of that day. Then he stopped. He was being followed. It was probably Kurama but when he turned around he was shocked. Before him stood the demon girl, whom he had fought with. He was surprised. Out of all places they could meet they were in the human world.  
  
(Katgi) So you remember me huh?  
  
(Hiei) In a way . . .  
  
(Katgi) IN A WAY!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? *throws a rock at him* (Hiei) Your aim is still off . . . , are you sure you're a class A demon?  
  
(Katgi) OH I OUGHT TO-  
  
(Hiei) Ought to what? Cry like you did years ago?  
  
(Katgi) I hate it when people think I'm weak! Especially for showing emotions. Well at least I have a heart! What do you have!?  
  
(Hiei) . . .  
  
(Katgi) Huh? I can't hear you!  
  
(Hiei) I may not be able to express emotions like you do. But I do have a heart and feel emotions as well.  
  
(Katgi) Yeah right! *pouts*  
  
(Hiei) Whatever. Like I said years ago. We'll fight again. And when we do it will be to the-  
  
(Katgi) Death. I know you say it every time.  
  
(Hiei) Well I didn't know the fool knew what I meant. Besides you were always the one who was lost in conversations.  
  
(Katgi) I RESENT THAT COMMENT!  
  
(Hiei) Hn. I think it's time we both went our own ways.  
  
(Katgi) Yeah . . . you're right. It's late and our allies will be curious of our whereabouts. So until we see again Hiei . . . huh?  
  
When she looks to see Hiei, he was no longer there. No one was. The streets were empty. She went running down the sidewalk in search of him. But she tripped on a cracked area of sidewalk and fell to the ground. She was in tears. All she could do was sob over her lost friendship. She couldn't believe that this demon was the same demon who used to be a great childhood friend. But ever since he became a class A demon, he learned to hate, to steal, and even to kill for fun. She didn't like that Hiei. She wanted her old friend.  
  
(Katgi) Hiei . . . I promised myself that I would always be friends with you. So I will also promise myself this now. I will make you see the friendship we had. So that we may one day be good friends again . . .  
  
And as the wind blew, she lay there. Motionless. All that moved were the tears that slid down her face. She then stood up and disappeared into the foggy night. Little did she know that Hiei was watching her the whole time.  
  
(Hiei) I know we had a good friendship. But that was the past and this is the present. What happens in the future no one will ever know. But may it be something that brings you happiness . . . friend.  
  
And with that he departed into the cold night that had ensued because of the sudden drop in temperature. He was headed to Kurama's house. He could no longer sit idly by and let these memories come rushing back to him. They were painful memories that he rather he never knew about. 


	6. Chapter Five

Hey people! I know I couldn't update yesterday but hey I tried. But I kinda got grounded so yeah. But anyway here's chapter five. The second update I do today so be happy everyone who loves this story! Oh yeah and for everyone who has reviewed in my story thank you very much you are nice people! As for all the meanies who have read and not reviewed I hope you all suffer for being so mean! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Five:  
  
Hiei was at Kurama's house. He needed to talk to Kurama badly. But he was furious when he saw Kurama had already fallen asleep. He didn't know anyone else to talk to so he slipped into Kurama's room through the window. He went to the corner of the room and sat there. He started to think for a while before falling into a memory filled slumber. Kurama awoke the next day to the sound of his alarm clock. He was startled and confused to find Hiei in his room asleep in the corner.  
  
(Kurama) I can't believe he refuses to sleep in the guest room. *walks over to Hiei* Hiei I know you're awake.  
  
(Hiei) Hn.  
  
(Kurama) Hiei is there something you need?  
  
(Hiei) Actually I'm glad you asked. I need to talk to you Kurama.  
  
(Kurama) What is it Hiei?  
  
~AUTHORESS NOTE: Hiei might seem a little too OOC in the next part of this chapter so please bear the torture~  
  
(Hiei) Kurama I saw her again.  
  
(Kurama) Saw who?  
  
(Hiei) Don't be a jackass! I saw the demon I fought with two nights ago!  
  
(Kurama) Well Hiei you seem to be angry . . . but what happened? Did you two fight again?  
  
(Hiei)Hn. We talked.  
  
(Kurama) What's so urgent then that you slept in my room?  
  
(Hiei) I know who she is. She's a girl from my past.  
  
(Kurama) Are you sure? She could just resemble someone from your past . . .  
  
(Hiei) Dammit don't you listen!?  
  
(Kurama) Hiei calm down. There is no need for such anger.  
  
(Hiei) You're not an anger management therapist so shut up! Or else I'll make you do that myself!  
  
(Kurama) Hiei . . .heh heh . . .you know I was only joking. *sweat drop*  
  
(Hiei) Well I'm not! I know her! She was a friend of mines when I was younger.  
  
(Kurama) Well then why did you two fight against each other?  
  
(Hiei) Because . . . it was a stupid reason . . . but it was because long ago I started a fight. But I didn't finish it.  
  
(Kurama) Why?  
  
Hiei explained to Kurama his dream which was what happened in reality. They spent a while talking. Most of it was Hiei. Kurama was surprised. It was the most the little fire koorime had ever spoken. But he was happy that Hiei had chosen to talk to him. So the two conversed of the matter for a few more minutes. Then Kurama advised Hiei to try to find her and talk to her. That way he may be able to fix their friendship and catch up on lost time.  
  
(Hiei) There is no way I am going to talk to h-  
  
(Kurama) Would you do it for sweet snow?  
  
(Hiei) Damn You Kurama always using that as a way to make me do things!  
  
Hiei then went off to find the demon girl Katgi.  
  
~Demon Chat...Meeting thing.....~  
  
(Cass) You actually showed up in your normal attire?! I went in a disguise for crying out loud and he thought I was a human girl!  
  
(Demon 3) Hey that was mean!  
  
(Katgi) Well whatever. I got to see Hiei. At least he remembers me.  
  
(Demon3) That's so cute!  
  
(Demon4)Hey Hazel I haven't heard you act so mushy in a while.  
  
(Hazel) Well me happy for Katgi. Aren't you happy for Katgi May-chan?  
  
(May) Yeah but I think Hiei is kawaii!  
  
(Hazel) Oh great . . .  
  
(Cass) Anyway I talked to Kurama and he wants to see me again!  
  
(Katgi) YAY!  
  
(Hazel) You go girl!!  
  
(May) Yeah go give him some love!  
  
*everyone looks at May-chan*  
  
(May) Um...heh heh....forget what I said...... *sweat drop*  
  
(Hazel) Anyway go talk to him Katgi! I'm sure he talk to you!  
  
(Katgi) How would you know?  
  
(Hazel) Well you both were friends! Friends are nice to each other!  
  
(Katgi) No way! He was a jerk!  
  
(May) Fine then I'll go talk to him! 3 3 3  
  
(Katgi) OKAY I'LL GO!! *storms out of cave*  
  
(Hazel) Wow you're good! *does high five with May-chan*  
  
(May) I know! *winks*  
  
~In Forest~  
  
Hiei was in a tree sleeping. All of a sudden he wakes up instantly. He felt a familiar presence coming from the forest. He was wondering what it could be. Then he heard the landing of someone who had been running for a while. He turns around. There he finds Katgi staring straight into his eyes. He was confused. Why would she come to a forest just to look at him? He then points to himself.  
  
(Katgi) Yes you! Who else is in this stupid forest?!  
  
(Hiei) Calm down. I only wanted to talk to you.  
  
(Katgi) Really!?  
  
(Hiei) No. I was lying.  
  
(Katgi) Bastard.  
  
(Hiei) Look. About what you said.  
  
(Katgi) Huh? About what?  
  
(Hiei) About our friendship . . .  
  
(Katgi) Huh . . . ? AH! You saw me!?  
  
(Hiei) Hn.  
  
(Katgi) Um . . .heh heh . . . well what do you have to say about "friendship"? (Hiei) Well for one thing, you're right. I do want to be "friends" again. But, the only way is if you fight me.  
  
(Katgi) BUT-  
  
(Hiei) No buts. If we fight, we'll be friends again. Our little duel will also be over for good.  
  
(Katgi) THAT'S BLACK MAILING ME!  
  
(Hiei) Get used to it! You're younger!  
  
(Katgi) SO!?! Im still better than you, you , you jerk!  
  
(Hiei) THAT's IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THE WORD "JERK"!*tackles Katgi*  
  
(Katgi) Hey WHAT THE-  
  
They started wrestling. They were fooling around. Of course, Hiei was holding back a lot of his energy. He didn't want to hurt her. But as time progressed Katgi had hit him hard in the stomach by mistake with her knee. Hiei got mad of course as always. He pinned her to the ground.  
  
(Hiei) Enough playing woman!  
  
(Katgi) Hey it was a mistake! *sweat drop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OKIE CLIFFIE PEOPLE! I think you all will have to wait to see what happens next . . . Oh yeah and thank you once again to all you nice people who have reviewed my fic *gives you a chocolate and some crackers* Well Im outtie hope you all like it! /\_~ 


	7. Chapter Six

AUTHORESS NOTE: Hey people! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. I thought it would suck so much because I haven't done one in a while. But thank you to all of you who have taken your time to review. Also this week I have a VERY busy schedule so I might not update tomorrow nor Friday. But I told my friend that on Thursday I might put two chapters so that if anything, I would have put the chapter I would have done on Friday. Oh and since this is a romance fic and it involves Hiei, of course he'll be OOC because him ever showing feelings like that is kind of awkward. So I have typed everything I thought was important for you all who are reading my story to know. Thank you once again to all who have reviewed! I love you all! Katgi I hope you loves this chapter sis! Loves ya a lot! *huggles*  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Katgi lay under Hiei. Both were looking into each others eyes. Katgi was blushing as it was clear that Hiei wouldn't release her anytime soon. She then heard something she thought she would never live to hear. She heard him laugh. He was laughing because of the different shades of pink and red that covered her cheeks. That only made her blush more. She wasn't blushing at the fact that he was on top of her. She felt quite comfortable in that position. Of course, Hiei had no clue what so ever that she felt content there. Once he stopped laughing, she stared at him. The red hues on her cheek slowly fading. The only thing that stained her cheeks were the very faint pink hues.  
  
(Hiei) That was amusing . . .  
  
(Katgi) . . . *stares*  
  
(Hiei) What's wrong?  
  
(Katgi) Nothing . . . it's just that I've never heard you laugh before. It was nice to hear . . . *smiles*  
  
(Hiei) Oh. Don't expect to hear much of it. Besides I know that wasn't what you were thinking about.  
  
(Katgi) You're right. It's just that-  
  
(Hiei) It's just that . . . ?  
  
(Katgi) It's nothing.  
  
(Hiei) If it were nothing then I wouldn't urge you to tell me. So what is it?  
  
(Katgi) I won't.  
  
(Hiei) Tell me already woman! I'm not going to ask you all day!  
  
(Katgi) Well then you're pretty much screwed aren't you? *sticks tongue out at Hiei*  
  
(Hiei) Hn. We'll see about that.  
  
(Katgi) Huh? Oh wait. You wouldn't dare!  
  
(Hiei) Watch me.  
  
Hiei then shifts into a sitting position. Not once letting Katgi get a chance to escape. Not that she was going to try anyway. She dislike the fact that he would read her mind. She wanted to tell him how she felt herself. Even though she was still confused about her feelings toward the fire koorime at the moment, she knew that she loved him. She always had and she didn't plan on ever stop loving him. She then just told him how she would rather be given the time to tell him herself. Of course, Hiei being the hardheaded demon that he is, was unsatisfied. But he said he would give her a chance.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Meanwhile Kurama and was at the park where he had last seen the girl. He was impatiently waiting for any sign of her. But to no avail. He believed that if she actually had any interest in him what so ever, she would return. But he waited endlessly and grew tired after a while. He got up from the bench in which he was seated. As he went to walk in the direction of his home, he heard the voice he now loved.  
  
(Girl) Wait up! Don't leave! Hi!  
  
(Kurama) Hello there. I didn't think you would come back.  
  
(Girl) Well I guess you were wrong then huh? *giggles* Oh yeah and about last time, I'm sorry I left you here like that. It's just that I didn't want my sisters to worry about me.  
  
(Kurama) It's quite alright. But you never told me you had sisters.  
  
(Girl) Well they're not my sisters but very close friends. So, I call em my sisters! * /\_/\ *  
  
(Kurama) That's nice. By the way I never got to tell you my name.  
  
(Girl) Oh I know it already so don't worry.  
  
(Kurama) Really?  
  
(Girl) Mmhm! *nods head in agreement*  
  
(Kurama) Well then, just to see if you know, what is my name?  
  
(Girl Thinking) Hey am I on something or what!? I can't blow my cover now! I don't want him to know just yet. Think Cass think.  
  
(Girl) Well don't you know your own name? I mean why do I have to tell you if you already know it? * /\_/\;;; sweat drop *  
  
(Kurama) Well I didn't know my name was so long . . .  
  
(Girl) Heh heh, you're joking right?  
  
(Kurama) Not quite. I asked you what my name was and you answered with quite a long response.  
  
(Girl) Great! And I thought you were supposed to be smart!  
  
(Kurama) Should I take that as an insult or compliment?  
  
(Girl) Neither. But I guess I don't know you're name . . . mind telling me?  
  
(Kurama Thinking) Well she told me she doesn't go to school. I don't think it would hurt to tell her my demon name . . .  
  
(Kurama) It's Kurama. And yours would be?  
  
(Girl) My name is Cass! Oh and I love your name Kurama! 3 3 3  
  
(Kurama) Thank you. You're name is quite lovely as well.  
  
(Cass) Thanks. *blushing faintly* (Kurama) Well would you like to do something?  
  
(Cass) Sure! How about we go do something fun!  
  
(Kurama) Like what?  
  
(Cass thinking) Oh great! I forgot to ask the others about human entertainment! Guess I'll have to cover it up with another lame excuse.  
  
(Cass) Well I just moved here so you wouldn't mind deciding where to go today right?  
  
(Kurama) Not at all. *smiles*  
  
(Cass) Thanks!  
  
(Kurama) I heard there was going to be a festival tonight . . . would you like to go?  
  
(Cass) Um . . . sure why not?! *smiles /\_/\*  
  
(Kurama) Then it's settled! Let's go to the-  
  
(Cass) What's wrong?  
  
(Kurama) I forgot something at my house. You wouldn't mind going there first would you?  
  
(Cass) Of course not!  
  
(Cass Thinking) Score! He's inviting me to his house already! If I get in good with his mom, maybe she'll convince him to be a bit more intimate with me! Yes!  
  
(Kurama) Great! Then let's go.  
  
Kurama and Cass were walking along side each other. After a while Cass thought she would make her first move. So she grabbed his hand and linked their arms together. She noticed Kurama blushing at the sudden action she had taken. She wasn't sure though, if it was of embarrassment or because he was enjoying the moment. After a few minutes of walking they finally reached Kuramas' house. He unlocked the door with his key and slowly opened the door. He noticed that his mother had left a note and then read it.  
  
(Kurama) My mother has gone to her friends house. She won't be back anytime soon.  
  
(Cass) What's wrong? *she noticed Kurama slightly frowning*  
  
(Kurama) Oh it's nothing. It just would have been nice if I could introduce you to her.  
  
(Cass) Well I'm sure we'll get another chance!  
  
(Kurama) You're right. Well let me go get that.  
  
Kurama went upstairs and went to his room. He went over and open the drawer to his furniture. He retrieved a small box. He slipped it into his coat. He then made his way downstairs and closed the door to his room. She saw that he had nothing new in his possession that was visible.  
  
(Cass) What was that all about?  
  
(Kurama) What was what all about?  
  
(Cass) I don't see that you have anything new . . . what did you get?  
  
(Kurama) You need not worry about it.  
  
(Cass) Alright . . .  
  
(Kurama) We should go now. If we stay here any longer we'll never make it in time.  
  
(Cass) Okay! Then let's go already!  
  
She grabbed his hand and lead him outside. He then took the lead and slowed the pace trying to let her know that there was no hurry.  
  
~BACK TO THE ~  
  
Hiei finally got up to leave. But she didn't want to lose her chance. Maybe this was the right time to let him know. And she had the perfect way to show him. Maybe he will get a bit mad for the sudden affection. But she knew that if he felt the same way, he could care less. So as he went to leave she made sure she had everything planned. All she could do now was hope that everything would go more or less as she was expecting it to go.  
  
(Katgi) Hiei wait!  
  
(Hiei) Hn. *turns around to face Katgi*  
  
(Katgi) Hiei . . .  
  
Katgi sprung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei shuddered at the contact between their lips. Though he soon got used to it and decided to deepen the kiss seeing as she was scared of how he would react. He then held her against him. She was surprised at first. She didn't think the fire koorime would ever want to be intimate with anyone. He then tried to get her to pert her lips but she refused. She didn't think she was ready to do anything "seriously intimate" at the moment. But Hiei kept urging her. And she knew her in her heart that this is what she really wanted. To be with Hiei and to share her life with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Okie Pokie People another cliffie. Yeah better get used to it I might do it often! Anyway thank you once again and I know I say that a lot but I feel it's a nice thing to do. So I hope you enjoy and tomorrow no update! I have anime club open house project so I can't update but I will on wed! Oh yeah and if you have any ideas what so ever please lemme know in a review or email me! I would be glad to use your ideas! Thanks again! 


	8. Chapter Seven

-Waves Madly- Hi all!! This is Cass-chan here! I am righting this for Hazel- chan! Yep yep! Uhm. I don't own the characters. I just like, semi-own the demon named Cass. And Katgi-chan owns the one named.Katgi! Lol. Enjoy!!!! [It's gonna suck.. ._.;;;] It may get a lil R rated. -Laughs madly- Bwahaha!! -gets hit then dragged away-  
  
Katgi was embracing Hiei tightly, making sure he wouldn't leave her there alone again. Hiei still had his lips pressed to Katgi, and was running his hands through here hair. Katgi's poney tail was already undone, her hair down the middle of her back. Katgi's face was red and hot from the events swirling around her. "This has never happened to me, as long as I have lived. I have only dreamed of moments like this, and tortured myself looking for my fire Koorime. But now, after all these years, he is here kissing me." Katgi snapped back to reality when she felt Hiei's weight was gone against her chest.  
  
"So I am your fire Koorime now?" Hiei looked at her face and put his hands on his hips. Katgi blinked and then cried out.  
  
"Hiei! I didn't mean that! Damn it why did you read my mind! I'm sorry! I- I just missed you so much! I don't want you to leave me again!" Katgi dropped to her knees and was now sobbing into her hands. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Katgi! Why did you even think!? Now Hiei is going to leave you again!" Katgi was beating herself mentally. Hiei gasped and dropped to his knees, grasping Katgi into his arms, and hugging her tightly.  
  
"No! No, Katgi, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I am new to these feelings. You would have to teach me." Hiei lifted Katgi's chin up with his hand and looked deep into her eyes drowning in tears. He made a bold move, and started to kiss away each tear that fell. She started to cry softly, a major change from her loud wails. When she noticed what he was doing she blushed and quit crying, giving Hiei a chance to speak. "Katgi, I am new to this, emotion thing. Kurama has been working on me, feeling happiness and all. He has even taught me love. But-but this is a different feeling. You and I, I-I don't know. I'm just really confused right now!" Hiei held Katgi close again.  
  
"Hiei, I could teach you a different love. An unbreakable bond between two people, that wants to share the rest of their lives to together. Hiei, I could teach you this love. You just have to be willing to stay with me." Katgi breathed in a low tone. She gathered all the courage she had and looked up at Hiei. "I love you Hiei." Hiei smiled and nodded in agreement. He leaned down and started kissing on Katgi's lips. Katgi pressed her body against Hiei's and held his face in her hands. Hiei's hormones and emotions were getting the best of him, when usually he had all self-control. Katgi started to giggle at the pressure she felt against her thigh, and the fact that Hiei was blushing uncontrollably. Hiei ran his hands around Katgi's back and started to tug her shirt off. Katgi was now blushing madly. She stopped kissing Hiei and looked at him. "I never thought you would be doing this to me Hiei."  
  
"Yea well, love makes you do crazy things, or so that damn kitsune says." Hiei smirked and pulled Katgi to the ground. The night was then soon filled with the music that the two demons made.  
  
~~~Done!! Awww it was mushy!! But it was short! Hope you liked Hazel-chan, and Katgi- chan! ^^ It made me all happy inside!! Uhm yea. Kinda Yaoi-ish having Hiei say that, 'Kurama taught him love'. But then again, I like Yaoi! -rambles on and on- Hope you guys liked!!! -bows- Ohh now I gotta write the other chapter! Yay!! This one gets kinda naughty. Don't say I didn't warn you! -pops fingers- all righty!~~~~  
  
"Well that just sucked!!" Cass was fuming, well acting like she was fumed.  
  
"Yes, that was a disappointment. I wonder why they closed the festival so suddenly. Nothing was in the news either. I'm really sorry Cass-chan, if you would like, we can go back to my house. Maybe my mother is there, and I can introduce you to her." Kurama smiled sweetly. Cass smiled with a big grin and nodded. She grabbed his hand and started walking with the redhead towards his house.  
  
"Yes! Maybe I can show Kurama how much of a demon I really am." Cass giggled at the thought and the images that were brought to her head. Then she started getting serious. "But at the festival grounds, I smelled demon. I hope Kurama didn't smell it. It was so familiar too. It wasn't Katgi." Cass stopped and turned quickly to the festival grounds that were quite a ways behind them now. "Oh God, it was Hazel. Why did she have to attack the festival!? Did she now I would be with Kurama. She was against Katgi and I developing feelings for the detectives. But being with Kurama just feels so familiar." Cass jumped when she felt a grip her arm.  
  
"Is something wrong Cass?!" Kurama looked at her then towards the direction she was looking in.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! Nothing wrong just thought I heard my name." Cass giggled nervously. She knew she had to be careful around Kurama. He was a Spirit Detective. He wasn't stupid. "Let's go! I guess it was just the wind."  
  
When Kurama and Cass arrived at the kitsune's house Kurama frowned. "I guess Mother is visiting someone. I really wish you could meet her."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it! I'm positive I will see her!" Cass couldn't control herself and jumped on Kurama, hugging him as they fell to the ground. "Damn! Cass why did you do that! A normal ningen girl can't knock over a boy like that! Stupid!! You know better!" Cass was yelling at herself for being so stupid. She looked down at Kurama and saw nothing but his read hair. "What the Hell?" Then Cass felt a twitch under her chest. She quickly lifted herself up and blushed a brilliant red, almost as red as Kurama's hair. Cass had smothered him with her boobs as she fell on him. "Oh my God! Kurama I'm sorry!" She scooted off of Kurama and helped lift him up into a sitting position. "Heh, actually I'm not. But a ningen girl wouldn't say, 'Oh Kurama! Take me now!'" Cass giggled aloud.  
  
"Oh, no it's ok! It's my fault I should have been more prepared. I'm sorry I-I touched your-" Kurama was stuttering and blushing nonstop. Cass smiled her best demon smile, also known as her seductive smile, and leaned close to Kurama's ear. Kurama shivered a little as he felt Cass' breath against his skin.  
  
"Touch my what? Kurama, you're shivering. What are you thinking right now?" Cass started to rub her hand against the kitsune's chest. Kurama turned to look at her. They were staring eye to eye. Kurama couldn't take it any longer; he pressed his lips against Cass'. The dark haired demon was surprised, but then pressed herself against Kurama's body. Cass started to make a purring noise as Kurama slowly laid her on the ground, stroking her thigh lightly. Cass was running her hands through the redhead's hair and moving her leg against his. "Oh God, this. This feels so familiar. Like, I have been with him before. But, Kurama's body feels different from his." Cass sighed deeply at the thought of her past lover. If someone was to look at her, demon form or human, they would like she was between 17-21. Cass is really a 500 year-old demon. Her body just stopped growing when she reached 21. Cass was snapped out of her daze when she heard Kurama talking.  
  
"Gods, I'm sorry Cass. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just, I don't know what has gotten into me." Kurama was breathing heavy, so was Cass. Kurama took a double take at the woman underneath him. "My God, she looked like someone I knew, but can't remember. Like Déjà vu."  
  
"Kurama, you are doing everything I want you to do." Cass started stroking Kurama's cheek. " I have a good idea what's gotten into you." She smiled seductively and started biting on Kurama's ear lobe. Kurama shivered and moaned against her neck. He then straddled himself on top of her and was rocking his hips against her body.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing Kurama?" The kitsune was asking his self several times what was going on. His body now had a mind of its own. Kurama was moving against Cass in swift movements like water. Even though they both had their clothing on, it still felt amazing. "This feels incredible. So perfect and familiar." Kurama could feel his Youko inside him stirring. Youkos are very sensual creatures, so something as small as a kiss, would turn this type of demon on. Kurama just prayed he wouldn't let himself lose control. He has never been with a girl intimately before in this body. His Youko form though, that was a different story. Hiei would always tell him the things that demons would say about the infamous Youko Kurama. Kurama laughed at the thought of him being a whore in his past life. Kurama tilted his head against Cass' neck, and started licking up and down her neck. His hands started wandering against her body, feeling every curve and crevice. Kurama's hands reached the bottom of her shirt and he pulled upward. For a moment he just stared at her chest, amazed at the size she was, and that he hadn't noticed earlier. He smirked, knowing that if he were Youko, he would have seen that right off the bat. He leaned down to her neck and bit down on her collarbone, now exposed.  
  
"Kurama!" Cass gasped out his name. She was somewhat shocked that Kurama would do something like that. Her mind kept drifting off to her past mate. Usually demons are intimate once, and then forget about it, but that wasn't the case for her past romance. They stayed together, until he left mysteriously. "The things Kurama is doing to me. It feels just like him." She moaned softly. She felt Kurama bite her once more, and she lost it. "Oh God! Youko!!" Cass moaned aloud in pleasure. She awoke out of her state of bliss. "Oh no. What have I just done.?" Cass looked up at Kurama, who had stopped grinding against her and was now looking at her also.  
  
"What. What did you just say?" Kurama was staring at her wide-eyed. The demon's bodies never once moved, or changed positions. Kurama raised his eyebrow at Cass. "What did you just call me?" Cass blinked and was now in a cold sweat.  
  
"I. I" Cass shivered. "Great, smooth move dumb ass! You blew it. Well, you're underneath him, and you don't have your weapons. You can't run. You better tell him. It's not like he knows who he is anyway!" Cass sighed. "I called you Youko. He was. he was my boyfriend in the past." Her eyes started to swell with tears by just remembering the sadness his name brought.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cass! Don't cry please!" Kurama hugged the smaller figure tight. "What were you thinking, how could you even think she was talking about you", Kurama thought. "Now how do I cheer her up?" After he felt Cass calm down, Kurama loosened his grip on her and smiled. "Well, what did he look like? I'm interested to see if I can even compete with this Youko guy now." Kurama smiled warmly.  
  
"Well," Cass made a small smile. "I guess it won't hurt for him to know. I mean, he may be a demon also, but he has nothing on Youko." Cass started running her hands through his hair. "He was very tall, taller then you. He had yellow-gold eyes, and his hair was silver and long. It went to maybe the small of his back." Cass moved her hand to the area she was talking about and touched Kurama there. "Heh, and this will sound stupid, but he also had fox ears and a tail." Cass giggled madly. Kurama's eyes just widened. Cass noticed and stopped laughing. "What is it Kurama?" Kurama slowly got off of Cass, like he was trying to back away from a ticking time bomb.  
  
"How, do you know about Youko? You're.. You're a demon aren't you?" Kurama was now standing up looking down at Cass. "You're the demon I fought with aren't you!?" Cass' eyes widened. She started to get up on her feet and was now growling at Kurama. As Cass was getting up, she started to glow and smoke started swirling around her feet. Kurama shielded his eyes, and tried to see what was happening to her. "I can't see what's going on... Better be on my guard." Soon the smoke faded, and the kitsune could see again. He was shocked by what he saw. Instead of the small human disguised female, he saw a demon in one of her purest forms. "You're.. You're a Youko?!" Cass now stood at his height, having grown about a foot. Her hair was now silver and, she also had a foxtail growing out of her back, and ears to match it. The features Kurama noticed most of all, was that she had bigger hips, and well. bigger breast also. Kurama laughed somewhat for he knew a nosebleed was coming.  
  
"Me?! How do you know Youko!? What is so damn funny?" She was now shrieking. She went to grab her swords, but forgot she was in her human form. "Damn it! Oh, well, I don't have to kill you with swords! I will use my claws!" Cass was furious. "I really liked you too Kurama, but you know Youko! You must have done something to him! Tell me!" The female demon lashed out at Kurama. The redhead was taken by surprised but tried to dodge it. He miscalculated and landed on his knees in front of her. He was now at her mercy. Cass' face was streaming with tears. "Forgive me Kurama." She raised her claw. Kurama tried to find something to block the blow with. All he could find was what he put in his pocket. He grabbed it just in time, because Cass slashed on it instead of him. Again the room was filled with a cold mist. Cass backed away from the unclear figure, which was Kurama. "What in the hell? Show yourself Kurama! Now!" She could feel a shift in spirit energy. "Oh so now you want to get tough?! Well, be my guest!"  
  
"You were always into that weren't you Cass?" A deep voice from the mist purred. Cass swirled around. Her eyes kept moving around; making sure Kurama wouldn't have the advantage on her. She felt something snap at her from behind. When she turned to see she noticed the demon had cut the back of her bra. She snarled as it fell to the ground. All of a sudden she was tackled to the ground. Cass tried to shove the demon off of her, but he was just too strong for her, even in her demon form. "Aw come on Cass, you aren't even putting up a fight." The demon hissed in her ear. She felt the weight of him on top of her, straddling her.  
  
"Kurama I swear I'm going to rip your throat out! What do you think you're doing?!" Cass hissed as she felt the intruder brush against her chest. The mist was finally starting to clear. "Good now I can watch him suffer as I kick his ass!" Cass thought violently. Finally she could see clearly, and when she did, a loud gasp escaped from her lips. "Youko!?"  
  
"In the flesh. Did you miss me my little kitsune?" Youko had a huge grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed his lover slowly, who was still in shock. After the kiss, Youko hugged Cass tightly. "You're still beautiful as usual."  
  
"Is it really you? What happened?! I missed you so much Youko." Cass started crying softly into Youko's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you. I should have listened. I just had to go back to that hunter. I was going to steal something nice for you, if that means anything. He was just too quick that day. I was injured. I fled here, in the human world. That's when I became Suuichi, my human name. I stayed as a human, because I took the human woman's only son. Please don't be angry with me Cass." Youko held onto her tight, and was purring 'I love you' into her ear.  
  
"Oh my God, why didn't I notice it was you? You even told me your name was Kurama. No wonder being with you felt right. I love you Youko. Promise me you won't leave me like that again. I can't wait another 17 years." Cass started kissing Youko's neck softly.  
  
"I promise. Well, since you are already half nude, shall we continue from where we ended? You don't know how much I missed you." Youko picked Cass up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. "I will hide your clothes later. Hopefully Mother doesn't show up anytime soon." Youko smiled a big toothy grin. Cass just hugged him tightly.  
  
End!  
  
Awwwww!! Isn't it sweet?! I liked my chapter! -Laughs-It got kinda adult but ooh well!! Hurray! Uhm Yea, I hope you guys liked it. I hope you liked it too Hazel-chan! Well, my ass in numb now.. So I leave you all in peace!! -Cass-chan 


End file.
